


Explosions

by toalltheones



Series: A Song For You [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, There will also be some (one?) tear involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toalltheones/pseuds/toalltheones
Summary: It's been months since Seungmin has seen Hyunjin and he's just starting to get over the boy, but what happens when Hyunjin suddenly shows up on his doorstep?





	Explosions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of a drabble collection, but I decided to split up and repost the drabbles into separate works (but part of a series) to make it easier for people to find/read their fav pairings.

Ellie Goulding - Explosions  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miOEmyjpLkU>

_Explosions on the day you wake up_ __  
Needing somebody and you've learned  
It's okay to be afraid  
But it will never be the same

_-_

Seungmin awoke with a start, rubbing his eyes groggily as his sleep-addled mind made note of the raging storm outside. The red numbers _3:13AM_ glowed tauntingly from his bedside table and he groaned, laying back down and curling up underneath his many blankets.

He had just gotten comfortable when his ears picked up the faint sound of someone pounding on his door, the noise almost completely lost in the rumbling thunder and howling wind.

When the knocking persisted, the fluffy haired boy had no choice but to get up to investigate, although not without muttering curses against his late-night visitor, wondering which nosy neighbor it could be.

Nothing could have prepared him for who was standing on his doorstep.

There, Hwang Hyunjin stood, absolutely soaked to the bone and shivering, but he instantly broke out into a beautiful smile at the sight of the other, taking Seungmin’s breath away and leaving the younger almost dizzy, wondering how he survived the past 7 months without it.

Hyunjin reached up slowly, hands delicately cupping Seungmin’s face. His hands were cold and clammy, but they burned where they touched Seungmin’s skin. When Seungmin gasped at the contact, Hyunjin surged forward, slotting their lips together desperately.

Seungmin’s hands flew up Hyunjin’s chest, his fingers finding purchase in the other’s shirt, gripping tightly. He felt his heart swell up like a balloon as he allowed the taller male to kiss him as if his life depended on it.

When Hyunjin finally pulled away for air, he kept their foreheads pressed together as if he couldn’t bear to be apart from the other. Their ragged breaths mingled in the space between them, but Seungmin kept his eyes shut, afraid that if he opened them, he’d find himself standing alone in the rain.

“Seungmin, oh my god, I missed you so much and I’m so sorry I left and I’m so sorry I’ve been gone for so long and I’m sorry for—”

Seungmin breathed in deeply as he let Hyunjin’s words soothe the painful memories he had buried: all the times Hyunjin had pushed him away because he thought people were watching or ripped his hand out of his hold because he had heard someone coming, the nights that Seungmin spent sobbing into his pillow because Hyunjin let his friends set him up on dates and poke fun at him still hanging out with his nerdy childhood friend because none of them knew about his (secret) boyfriend.

He played those memories over and over in his mind and his heart continued to fill in his chest until he felt he might explode, and he finally opened his eyes to stare straight into Hyunjin’s teary ones.

“—but I love you.”

There they were: the three words that Seungmin had longed to hear the most.

 “I love you, and I know it’s been forever and I know it might be too late, but I’m sorry and I know now that I love you, I love you so much. You’re my… You’re my _person_ , and I love you.”

Seungmin felt his heart burst and, finally, a feeling of peace washed over his entire being.

Hyunjin wrung his hands nervously, waiting, having had let go of Seungmin sometime during his speech to give the other some space to breathe.

 “Can I come in?”

Seungmin smiled softly at the other boy and leaned in to kiss him deeply before slowly stepping back into the comfort of his home.

“Goodbye, Hyunjin.”

He shut the door quietly behind him as a lone tear trickled down his face.

-

_WC: 595_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing I've written for SKZ and first thing I've written in a while for any K-POP group!!  
> (I used to write fics forever ago on a diff site for a diff group & I actually have a song series like this one for that other group, so if anyone is able to find my old account/fic, then I'll write a full-length fiction for you (you get to pick the prompt, pairing, and genre)!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it and aren't too upset about the ending!! I love Hyunjin/Seungmin (despite the fact there hasn't been a lot of Seungjin(?) content recently ㅠㅠ) but I also love me some angst, as you will quickly find out haha. (Also, my drabbles are so short, how do I write a summary without spoiling stuff??) 
> 
> Please leave me comments, constructive criticism, or song recommendations! Thank you ♡


End file.
